


Plane Ride

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Cast Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	Plane Ride

“Miss. Somehow, this couple was separated, and it’s their honeymoon. I hate to ask you this, but if you were to give up your seat, we have available seat up in first class. The seat is yours.”

You look to the couple standing together near the galley. You felt for them, their honeymoon and they were separated. All you wanted was for the plane to get going, so you could be on your way to Australia.

“Of course. That’s fine.” You say quietly. You. Just. Wanted. The. Plane. To. Take. Off.

You pull your bag from under the seat and follow the flight attendant towards first class. You were even lucky to have the whole row to yourself.

Soon the plane was taxiing on the Vegas Tarmac and soon the plane was taking off.

For the first three hours, you were content. You had a small nap, the flight attendant offered you a few glasses of really nice wine, and you were happy to mess around on the free wifi in first class on your laptop.

But, you didn’t expect when you stopped in Austin, to have “row buddies”.

And you didn’t also expect them.

Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.

Jensen and Jared were two of your favorite actors. You had dreamed of the day you’d get the chance to go to a convention, and get a photo shop.

You just couldn’t stomach the price.

“Well, we get a row buddy Jare.” Jensen smiled, swatting him on the chest.

“Oh, hey. We do.” Jared waves, and you give an awkward one in return. They struggled to get into the row first, fighting over the middle seat.

Jensen won, winning the middle seat and it sends shivers down your body as his knee bumps yours as he sits down.

“Oops, sorry.” he smiles, a red blush falling over his beautifully freckled cheeks.

You clear your throat, obviously nervous as well, and smile. “No, you’re okay.”

After a few minutes of silence Jared leaned over Jensen and smiled. “Jared. Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand.

“Likewise. (Y/N). Is my name. I’m (Y/N).” Repeated nervously.

“So where are you headed, or is your final destination Australia?” Jensen asked, breaking the silence after what seemed a minute or two.

“Uh. Yeah. Australia. I’ll be nannying over the summer. Their winter.”

“Nice bosses, flying you first class.” Jared laughed with Jensen.

“Actually, no. Nice flight. Someone separated newly weds, and they asked me to give up my seat for first class.”

“Well, gear up for a long flight. Jared snores.”

“At least I don’t get handsy in my sleep.” Jared retorted, making you giggle a little, and attempt to hide it with a cough.

They did seem like brothers, even though they were just that onscreen.

“Don’t listen to him sweetheart. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

You all eased into a comfortable conversation, biding the time. But after three glasses of wine and a contently full stomach, you were soon dozing off.

It didn’t help that you had fallen asleep in an awkward position. Because shortly after falling asleep, you felt an arm pull you close, and soon your head was resting comfortably on Jensen’s shoulder.

You smile apologetically as you wake up, and prepare to touch down in Moscow. You had to change planes in order to get to Australia safely.

He smiles, and with a “don’t bother,” he slowly slips you a piece of paper and with that you both leave.

You smile as you open it. Along with his phone number it reads: When I get a chance, I’m cashing in a back massage. Maybe over that mean steak you say you can make? Call me. I can’t wait to hear from you…. Jensen.


End file.
